


Keeping your Boyfriend warm

by PolarKraken



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Characters - Freeform, Established Relationship, Groping, Late night shenanigans, M/M, Public Groping, Romance, Silly, SquidBob, arse grabbing, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: A silly little drabble inspired by real experiences.





	Keeping your Boyfriend warm

It was late at night and the current was blowing cold water in their faces. It was way past SpongeBob's bedtime, but he didn't really care. They had just exited the local theatre, Squidward not being able to stop talking about the Bikini Bottom troupe’s interpretation of _La Baracuda_ they just saw. 

Spongebob listened with half an ear, letting the evening run through in his head. He hadn't been able to follow the plot of the ballet properly, but Squidward had been mesmerized from the start, so if he was getting bored he had the octopus to look at. He was always extremely attractive to him when he was happy and excited like this. He just wished he could see this side of him more often. 

Not only could he see happy Squidward tonight, but also fancy Squidward, as they both had dressed up for the occasion. He loved his red fly and the dark blue, almost black tux he was wearing, together with a white bottom down shirt. Every time he moved he could smell his cologne. Obviously SpongeBob wanted to dress to impress as well, so he was wearing his finest suit, switched his usual red tie out for a black one and had shined his shoes to perfection. He thought they looked smashing together, and Squidward thought the same, judging from his approving smile he had given him before they had left his house.

However, SpongeBob hadn't thought about bringing an extra coat, as he didn’t want to cover his outfit and figured the night would be mild. Squidward did bring his trench coat just to be sure, which was the reason he was looking at him now with a shit eating grin, his coat tightly wrapped around him. 

"Regretting not bringing a jacket, ey?" 

He mocked, but there was no real malice in his voice. 

"I do yeeeh. Not fair." 

SpongeBob pouted, rubbing his arms while they were standing at the bus stop, waiting for the last bus of the night, together with a few other connoisseurs of the fine arts. 

"Told ya." The octopus kept teasing, SpongeBob just looked at him with teary eyes.

"Squidwaaaaaaard, I'm _cold_." He whimpered, shuddering extra hard to show just how close to death he was. 

"And what do you want me to do about it?" 

Came the dry answer and SpongeBob whined. 

"I want cuddles!" 

He demanded, scooting closer towards his boyfriend in the vain hope he would wrap his arms around him. A groan came from the taller one. 

"We agreed, no PDA!" 

"It's not PDA, it's... KYBW!" 

SpongeBob retorted, still dangerously close in Squidward's personal space. He felt his tentacles on him, holding him at bay. 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He asked, now getting visibly irritated. 

"Keeping Your Boyfriend Warm." 

He said in the most pathetic voice, his eyes tear-filled and looking up into Squidward's face. He saw his features soften. The octopus sighed and shook his head. 

"Okay, I'm making an exception. But from now on, you're bringing a cardigan when we're out late." 

SpongeBob made a happy squeaking sounds and wrapped his arms around his generous boyfriend, soon noticing though how his face got squished uncomfortably by the other's belt buckle. He didn't really feel that much warmer as well, with all of Squidward's body heat still inside the trench coat. 

Squidward's hesitant touch around him got a bit tighter. 

"Better now?" He asked, still obviously annoyed, his eyes darting around for any onlookers. 

SpongeBob fidgeted, and then turned his head up again. 

"No I'm still cold, and your coat is hurting me." 

He lamented and Squidward let out yet another sigh. 

"It could've been such a nice, normal night..." And with that he pushed SpongeBob away to undo his coat. 

"… but of course you have to embarrass me in public. _Again_." 

SpongeBob felt a tiny bit guilty, but he could tell that Squidward was only half serious. The taller one opened his arms, the coat in his hands, which would've been a really inappropriate gesture if he would've been naked underneath, and with a slight nod of his head he invited SpongeBob into his coat.  
With a whoosh and leaving some bubbles behind him the sponge rushed into the warmth of his boyfriend's body, hugging him tightly, inhaling his scent. With another sigh, Squidward closed his coat over them, hugging him in the process. 

Finally he could feel sensation in his fingertips again, his nose warmed up rapidly as well, not to mention the rush of endorphin he got while being so close to his partner. He snuggled a bit closer into him, taking deep whiffs of Squidward's smell. The mixture of cologne, salt and the herbal tea they had drunken before they came here. 

"Happy now?" 

He heard his voice say, and he could tell he was enjoying it too, even though he tried to hide it. He nodded without letting go. 

"Having fun sniffing me?" More nodding. 

"At least one of us does." 

He forced himself to roll his face up again, to be able to make eye contact once again. 

"You're not having fun, Squidward?" He asked, a bit concerned. 

He always wanted him to have fun and be happy after all. 

"Well, all I am is a radiator. A scented one apparently. Where's the fun in that?" 

Ooh, so that was it. He wanted more attention. 

SpongeBob smiled, cuddling into him once again, his arms wrapped tightly around his mid-section. 

"I know how to make it more fun..." he almost whispered while a diabolic plan was forming in his mind, and then he let his hands wander down ever so slightly. He felt Squidward's body stiffen and he giggled softly. 

" **WHAT** do you think you're doing??" 

Came promptly from above, whispered in an upset voice. SpongeBob didn't answer and instead continued, slowly slipping lower over Squidward's soft skin, feeling the small of his back, his muscles contract under his touch. 

"I swear to Neptune, if you don't cut it out this instant..." 

He felt the taller one squirming, but SpongeBob stayed calm. He knew his lover well enough by now. He was certain he was enjoying this right now. He circled his thumbs in the dimples of Squidward's back, which made the other fall silent. The grip on him got tighter, as if he was silently telling him to keep going.

He pushed his face into Squidward's chest and then ran his hands deeper, cupping both of his butt cheeks. The taller one yelped, but stayed where he was. 

"Are you really doing this right now??" Came the whispered question from above and SpongeBob giggled. 

"Do you like it, Squidward?" He said quietly, as he started to squeeze him a bit. He knew this was one of his most sensitive areas, so he kept on pushing and prodding. He felt his tall boyfriend buckle a bit, his knees giving up on him. 

"SpongeBob... You little... Uuugh! You're lucky that this coat is so long!" 

He laughed again before he finally looked into the other's eyes. His cheeks were flushed red, his eyebrows furrowed, his mouth closed shut, stifling any moans which may try to escape. He seemed to try to kill him with his gaze, but SpongeBob kept on going. 

His fingers crept further inwards, making the octopus gasp. He left his palms there, gently wiggling him. 

"If there weren't so many witnesses here, you'd be flying right now, Squarepants." 

He hissed through gritted teeth. 

"Guess I'm lucky this ballet was so good, then." He just answered, squeezing a bit harder. 

Squidward was about to protest, when they both heard the bus coming. Squidward peeled SpongeBob off him, and set him down on the ground a good arm’s length away from him. 

"You'll pay for this later." 

He grumbled at him, wrapping the coat around him tightly again. SpongeBob grinned at him, noticing how much Squidward was blushing and squirming still. The bus stopped before them, and they boarded it, SpongeBob wondering what Squidward's revenge would be, finding himself looking forward to it.


End file.
